


The City Slumbers

by gingercanary



Series: Lauryssa Mode [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Femslash February bingo square one; Snowed In!
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance
Series: Lauryssa Mode [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	The City Slumbers

Frosty flowers covered the edges of the windows, stray beams of light scattering as they shone through. The thick snowflakes rested on the windowsill, gleaming white in the sun. 

Clutching the cuffs of her warmest sweater, Nyssa gazed out over the city. Laurel’s apartment was up on the eighth floor, giving them a wonderful view of the city stretched out against the sunrise. Usually, the streets were bustling with people as if they were ants at a picnic. It was one of Nyssa’s favourite things when they just moved in. Watching with curiosity as the world lived right underneath them. Given that the league was not meant to be seen, growing up in Nanda Parbat, there was nothing to watch but the still nature around them. No, getting to see life around her brought her joy.

“What are you looking at?” Laurel entered the room, a mug of coffee in each hand. She handed one to Nyssa, moving to stand next to her in front of the large window. 

“The outside is silent. Life is hiding today,” Nyssa said softly. 

Laurel pressed a kiss to Nyssa’s cheek, it being too early to put into words just how much she loved her. Outside, snowflakes continued to rush by, the few people that braved the streets like spots on a blank page. “The morning news said everything but the emergency services are closed today and tomorrow so we won’t be able to go anywhere. What do you want to do?” 

Nyssa sipped her coffee, still staring out of the window. She pressed her free hand against the cool glass. “That’s quite alright, I am happy right here.” 

Wrapping her arm around Nyssa’s waist, Laurel sighed. “Don’t you want to do something? The slowness can get boring, you know.”

“My love, the world will not stop spinning when we do. Catch your breath. I suggest we read something. We can work on a new staff manoeuvre. Let the outside carry today’s speed.” She brushed her hand over Laurel’s hair. 

“Hmm,” Laurel mumbled. “Your patience is something magical, I’ll never know how you keep it.”

“Humanity was never meant to fight against the patterns of time. Just as you are not meant to grow stronger every day, or you will run out of what maintains you.” Nyssa turned to Laurel, eyes shining.

“What about  _ consistency is key _ ?” She tilted her head.

“When a rock stands at the beginning of a path and your goal is to push it toward the end, will you push every minute of the day without breaks no matter how tired you are? Slowing down to a crawl, exhaustion taking over your mind? Or will you take breaks so that your muscles will have time to breathe and push with the same strength?”

Blinking, Laurel cupped Nyssa’s cheek. “God, the outside may be quiet but life doesn’t stop inside your mind.” She kissed Nyssa.

“Does that mean you will agree to have a slow day?” 

“Yeah. Whatever you want.” 

Nyssa took Laurel’s hand and pulled her to the couch in front of the other window. Together, they gazed into the blanket of white, drinking their coffee as the world stayed in a slumber.


End file.
